Atrial fibrillation is an irregular and often rapid heart rate that commonly causes poor blood flow to the body. Ablation procedures, including ablation of thoracic veins such as the pulmonary vein, may be a treatment for atrial fibrillation. During pulmonary vein ablation, for example, catheters are inserted into the atrium and energy is delivered to the tissue of the pulmonary vein and/or near the ostia of the pulmonary veins in the left atrium.
In certain instances, ablation may cause stenosis (e.g., narrowing of the vessels). Thus, it may be beneficial to include anti-stenotic elements in connection with or during the ablation procedure.